simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alienígena
Un Alienígena es un Estado de vida en Los Sims 2 para PC/Mac, consola, Nintendo DS, y Game Boy Advance, en Los Sims 3: Y Las Cuatro Estaciones, y Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!. En Los Sims 2, a diferencia de otros estados de vida, no tienen ninguna habilidad o propiedad especial, aparte de su apariencia. Sin embargo, si Los Sims 2: Y las cuatro estaciones está instalado, tienen una mayor tolerancia para altas temperaturas. Técnicamente, los alienígenas jugables en Los Sims 2 son simplemente Sims con una apariencia alienígena. Los ojos alienígenas y el tono de piel normalmente no están disponibles en Crear Un Sim, pero se pueden desbloquear utilizando TestingCheatsEnabled para ingresar al Crear Un Sim en modo depuración. Sin embargo, en Los Sims 3: Y Las Cuatro Estaciones y Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!, el estado de vida extraterrestre está más desarrollado y los extraterrestres tienen habilidades especiales propias. Si bien la abducción alienígena puede aparecer en Los Sims, los alienígenas en sí mismos no aparecen, y crearlos requeriría el uso de skins. Los Sims (PC y consola) Los alienígenas se interesan en cualquiera que inocentemente mire por el telescopio. Tras mirar por él durante un tiempo, el Sim vuelve un par de horas después de su abducción con la personalidad cambiada. En este punto en el tiempo, 25 años antes de Los Sims 2, los aliens claramente no han hecho más que empezar una investigación seria sobre el mundo Sim, y tienen un mínimo conocimiento sobre sus habitantes, aunque la polinización de Néstor Caliente probablemente se hubiera producido antes de los acontecimientos de Los Sims. También es demasiado atrás en el tiempo para decir qué tipo de alíen lleva a cabo el secuestro. Los Sims 2 Cultura Teniendo en cuenta la poca información dada en la historia familiar de Obrero de Polinización nº9 Pérez, el jugador puede observar que parece ser un primitivo, pero al mismo tiempo, con una compleja cultura de su planeta de origen. Por lo menos para un observador externo, la sociedad parece estar estructurada de una manera no muy diferente a la de las abejas, en la cual los aliens individuales tienen funciones paralelas a las funciones de una colmena. Las "Reinas Madre" son, aparentemente, el sistema principal de reproducción, a excepción de la labor de los obreros de polinización. Parece que quien sea que los fecunde, no tiene apego maternal a ellos, y que la única finalidad de una reina madre es reproducirse. Los zánganos de la colonia son los trabajadores de la sociedad alienígena. El trabajo que hacen parece claro, pero supuestamente hacen tareas serviles, siendo un equivalente a una clase obrera Sim. Los obreros de polinización realizan el trabajo de abducir y fecundar a Sims masculinos. Ellos parecen ser un fenómeno reciente en la sociedad alienígena, ya que no existen obreros de polinización sabidos que se hayan reproducido con la reina madre. El crecimiento del cabello puede ser visto como un paso en falso en la sociedad de la colmena, ya que parecen ser capaces de crecer y desarrollarse, pero no a menos que se jubilen o emigren fuera de su planeta. La ropa de la reina madre es algo insinuante, mientras que hay un sólo uniforme para los "hombres", en todas las ramas de la profesión. Los niños posiblemente sean arrebatados de sus padres, como se evidencia por la falta de relación de Obrero de Polinización nº9 con alguno de sus parientes antecesores (no tiene recuerdos de sus padres, abuelos o cualquier otra persona en su familia excepto a su mujer e hijos). Carreras Los obreros de polinización podrían tener permitido jubilarse de sus puestos de trabajo asignados, y luego se les deja reposar en los planetas. Obrero de Polinización nº9 se retiró a su planeta "favorito", que es en el que residen los Sims. Que haya un favorito, obviamente, sugiere que el planeta Sim no es el único planeta donde los extraterrestres llevan a cabo sus operaciones. De acuerdo al panel de empleo de Obrero de Polinización, parece que la sociedad de los aliens no tiene planes de pensiones para los que deseen jubilarse en otro país, pues él no recibe nada. Los jóvenes aliens, independientemente de su sexo, parecen poder buscar la educación superior en universidades Sim, lo que hace indicar que los roles sexistas de la reina madre posiblemente sean una elección de carrera opcional más. Estela Terrano se inscribió en Politécnica La Fiesta sin ninguna dificultad. Biología ;Fisiología A los extraterrestres les puede crecer pelo en la cabeza y la cara al igual que los Sims, sin embargo, sólo son capaces de producir pigmento negro natural, ya que no poseen genes que darían lugar a cualquier otro color. Tienen la piel dominante verde que es universalmente del mismo tono en toda la especie, sin ninguna variación. Algo muy distinto a los Sims o los humanos, ya que estos poseen pigmentos de piel que varían desde el anaranjado al marrón. También tienen los ojos dominantes de color negro, al parecer ya sea con el iris y esclerótica negros, o individualmente uno u otro, o ninguno. Los ojos extraterrestres pueden variar de forma, al igual que los Sims. Sus orejas pueden variar en forma, ya sean muy pequeñas o puntiagudas en la parte superior, lo que sugiere que también poseen diferencias de etnias o poblaciones, al igual que los Sims. Las caras son casi siempre largas y flacas, ya sea con la nariz pequeña al estilo de un Sim normal o muy pequeña en el centro de la cara. Las bocas por lo general tienen los labios finos, o ninguno en absoluto, y el interior de la boca es de color azul claro, siendo las encías más prominentes. Los dientes son esencialmente los mismos en el exterior. Sus cuerpos tienen el mismo metabolismo que el de los Sims. Su edad está en la misma proporción que los Sims, y ganan o pierden forma física al igual que los Sims, sin ventaja alguna. Como el interior de la boca es de color azul, es seguro afirmar que la sangre de los extraterrestres también es azul, lo que indica que se trata de hemocianina y no hemoglobina, que está presente en su corriente sanguíneo, un indicador de que no son mamíferos. Si es así, es algo poco realista, pues como formas de vida con hemocianina no pueden comer los mismos alimentos que los que tienen hemoglobina, mientras que algunos aliens han optado por vivir entre la gente Sim y comer su misma comida. Como no se sabe lo que comen en su propio planeta o naves, es posible que aquellos que eligen vivir fuera de su mundo son adaptados para poder comer alimento de su planeta adoptivo antes de partir. A partir de la expansión Los Sims 2: Comparten Piso los aliens se vuelven de un tono turquesa. ;Compatibilidad genética Físicamente, los aliens, al igual que los Sims, son un accidente de la evolución. Ellos son sorprendentemente similares a los Sims, hasta el punto de que pueden reproducirse entre sí sin efectos negativos. Los híbridos suelen tener o diferencias mínimas o bien grandes diferencias de sus parientes extraterrestres, debido a la naturaleza de la genética. ;Compatibilidad con las condiciones de vida La fisiología de un extraterrestre soporta adecuadamente las condiciones atmosféricas de la Tierra de los Sims. Esto significa que han evolucionado en un entorno que posee nitrógeno, oxígeno y trazas de otros gases, al igual que los Sims. Orígenes Los aliens sólo tienen genes dominantes, y los rasgos de personalidad "malos" como la timidez o la pereza raramente los tienen. Por eso, la mayoría de los aliens tienen personalidades "perfectas", como los obreros de polinización, que pueden tener híbridos con personalidades parcialmente perfectas. Aún así, otros la tienen más variada, como Obrero de Polinización nº9 Pérez. Esta "híper-evolución" sugiere que los extraterrestres tienen consciencia e inteligencia desde hace mucho más tiempo que los Sims, pues se manifiesta en su avanzada tecnología que permite viajes en el espacio. Los aliens parecen ser un extremo híper-evolucionado de la misma vida, ya que no hay prácticamente ninguna variación en la estructura facial y corporal. Los aliens puros (no híbridos) tienen el mismo tono verde de piel y tienen genes de ojos y pelo negro. Parece ser que todas las formas de variación genética, como los genes recesivos equivalentes a los ojos azul celeste y gris nunca son seleccionados en el ADN de los aliens. Se desconoce si este cambio se debe a una selección natural o debido a su estructura social. Puesto que los genes recesivos casi nunca se pierden, puede estar latente en su ADN, lo que podría jugar un papel en los juegos Sims del futuro como fuente de variación genética para agregar a la mecánica de juego. Como los Sims y los humanos, probablemente también descienden de antepasados de piel oscura, y es posible que tuvieran la piel verde oscura al comienzo de su evolución, asumiendo que ellos emigraron de un clima caliente como el de Sims y los seres humanos y que no son mamíferos. Parece indicar que pueden ser descendientes de los anfibios reptiles. Sin embargo, la presencia de sangre azul sugiere que tienen hemocianina, que suele estar presente en cefalópodos, gasterópodos y algunos artrópodos. Híbridos Los hijos híbridos pueden heredar narices normales con un 66% de probabilidad, El otro 33% heredará dos pequeñas rendijas en el centro de la cara. En un 80% de las veces, la piel verde se hereda (100% en híbridos de primera generación -abducciones-, aunque pueden adquirir piel humana si uno de los padres no es verde -fecundación natural-), en casos de niños que heredan piel Sim, les permite mezclarse con la sociedad pasando desapercibido, suponiendo que no heredó rasgos faciales extraños. Farruco Caliente e Inés Pérez son dos ejemplos de ello. Sin embargo, en ocasiones sólo se hereda semejanza parcial. Las personas con pieles Sim no heredan los ojos negros, aunque sí es posible que los híbridos de piel verde hereden ojos Sims en lugar de ojos negros. Jaime Pérez es, sin embargo, una excepción, pues se convierte en un adulto, sus ojos se vuelven negros. Por lo general, hay una diferencia mínima de las orejas. Caras largas y flacas suelen heredarse. Dado que el padre extraterrestre por lo general tiene una personalidad genética perfecta (10 en Gentil, 10 en Extrovertido, 10 en Pulcro, 10 en Activo), esto también se hereda en parte y se distribuye, algo que puede durar por generaciones antes de ser finalmente disperso. Quedarse embarazado por un alien Hay 2 maneras de quedarse embarazado por un alíen en Los Sims 2. En realidad, 2 por medios normales y otros 2 vía trucos, que podría ser un riesgo para el juego, hasta el punto de estropearlo si no se utilizan correctamente. ;Mediante juego normal *'Telescopio: '''Un Sim hombre adulto debe mirar por el telescopio más caro, hasta que un OVNI se acerque y lo abduzca. La probabilidad es un modesto '''0,05%', algo que permanece así, de no ser que se utilicen mods ''o provocando a los extraterrestres con una de las recompensas de toda un vida de ''Los Sims 2: Y sus hobbies. Tras ser abducido, el Sim permanecerá fuera durante unas horas, tras las que volverá siendo empujado de la nave desde el aire y embarazado de un alíen híbrido. Maxis dejó la historia de la Familia Curioso para que Gumersindo, el cual tiene el deseo de ser abducido, sea abducido la primera vez que mire las estrellas al comenzar la partida. *'Electroesfera de Baile: '''Si se tiene instalada la expansión ''Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos, los Sims hombres pueden ser abducidos usando esta máquina si anteriormente lo había conseguido 2 veces en un telescopio, o (con mucha suerte) 2 veces en la Electroesfera. Se rumorea que la probabilidad aumenta si el Sim usa la esfera con la Habilidad Físico al 10. Este método varía en efectividad entre el 1,65 y el 2,5%, dependiendo de cuántas veces ha sido abducido el Sim previamente. Así y todo, las probabilidades son significativamente más altas que un telescopio. ;Mediante trucos *'Consola de trucos en Modo Vivir:' Escribe boolprop testingcheatsenabled true, haz Shift + Clic izquierdo en el telescopio y selecciona "Debug - get Abducted". Tras este punto, todo iría con normalidad, excepto que las últimas expansiones hacen inservible este truco, cancelando la acción cuando el Sim llega al telescopio. *'The Tombstone of L & D:' Escribe boolprop testingcheatsenabled true, haz Shift + Clic izquierdo en cualquier Sim, Elige "Más...", "Spawn" y por último "The Tombstone of L & D". Aparecerá una tumba junto al Sim, con el que podrás embarazar rápidamente a cualquier Sim, independientemente de su sexo. Son las opciones "Make me alien pregnant" (Quedarme embarazado de un alien) y "Speed up my pregnancy" (Acelerar mi embarazo), que a la vez son las que más riesgo tienen. Creando un alienígena en Crear Un Sim El Modo depuración de Crear Un Sim se puede ingresar activando TestingCheatsEnabled, ingresando CAS, luego presionando Shift + N. Esto desbloquea las funciones de CAS que normalmente están ocultas, incluido el tono de piel y los ojos de un extraterrestre. Una vez que se seleccionan el tono de piel y los ojos, el modo de depuración se puede desactivar manteniendo presionadas las teclas Mayús + M; si se desean otros aspectos de la apariencia extraterrestre, se pueden crear con los controles deslizantes de ajuste facial. Esto es más seguro que hacer trucos en el juego, ya que hay una mínima oportunidad para que el juego se bloquee como lo haría en un juego normal. Además, los Sims creados en CAS tienen genes homogéneos, por lo que esto crea un alienígena "puro" en lugar de un híbrido. Esto también permite la creación de Sims alienígenas que no tienen las personalidades extremas que los híbridos alien-Sim heredan a menudo. Los Sims 2 (consola) Los jugadores pueden crear extraterrestres personalizando la apariencia en Crear un Sim. Todo alíen tiene al menos otro alíen en su árbol genealógico. En Los Sims 2 para Nintendo DS aparecen con apariencia totalmente distinta y como enemigos en el desierto de Las Rarezas. Los Sims 3 Antes del lanzamiento de Los Sims 3: Y Las Cuatro Estaciones, EA confirmó que los extraterrestres volverían en ese paquete de expansión. Hacia el final del [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB5nTGm0j3Q trailer de anuncio de Y las Cuatro Estaciones] alrededor del minuto 1:15, un Sim mira hacia arriba y aparece una luz brillante alrededor de él. Se supone que estaba siendo secuestrado, de manera similar a Los Sims 2, pero sin el uso de un telescopio. Además, los alienígenas hacen apariciones menores en cada estación en el mismo tráiler. Los jugadores no pueden crear alienígenas en Crear Un Sim, ya que hubo problemas de codificación al desarrollar Y las Cuatro Estaciones. Sin embargo, el tono de piel alienígena, así como los modificadores de ojos y orejas están disponibles en CAS. Se pueden usar para crear Sims que parecen alienígenas, pero no tendrán las habilidades alienígenas. Híbridos Técnicamente, los alienígenas no son "ocultos" como otras criaturas. Son un nuevo tipo de Sim con su propio ADN único que puede mezclarse con el ADN humano a través del Ñiqui Ñiqui. De esa manera, cuando nace un niño, en lugar de que exista una probabilidad del 50/50 de que sea un alienígena, en realidad determina la cantidad de ADN alienígena que tiene el niño y le otorga poderes alienígenas según la pureza de su linaje. A medida que el juego avanza a lo largo de varias generaciones, y hay más relaciones entre alienígenas y humanos, los Sims parcialmente alienígenas descubrirán que su reserva de genes se está agotando hasta que su ADN Sim vuelva a ser predominante, momento en el cual necesitarán comenzar una relación con un nuevo Alien de sangre pura si quieren que las generaciones futuras obtengan poderes extraños. Sin embargo, esto no implica que pueda haber poderes híbridos con otros tipos ocultos. Si un alienígena hace ñiqui ñiqui con otra criatura, existe una posibilidad aleatoria de que el niño crezca como la otra criatura con ADN alienígena inactivo. Eso puede producir, por ejemplo, un hada con alas que tiene una piel alienígena verde y una cabeza calva. Sin embargo, tal "híbrido" tendría solo poderes de hada, pero ninguna habilidad extraterrestre. Los alienígenas no pueden hacerse una cirugía plástica debido a "diferencias culturales". (Técnicamente, no pueden hacerse una cirugía plástica debido a los problemas de codificación que impiden que se creen en CAS). Carreras Los alienígenas pueden trabajar en un trabajo de medio tiempo en un laboratorio de ciencias como "sujetos de prueba". También pueden realizar los mismos trabajos que cualquier otro Sim. La descripción del trabajo de la carrera militar otorgada a los alienígenas es: "La carrera Militar está preparada para gastar generosamente para adquirir inteligencia de cualquier alienígena que esté dispuesto a traicionar a su propia clase". Atrayendo alienígenas Mientras un Sim está dormido, existe la posibilidad de que los alienígenas visiten su lote y recopilen datos del área. Cuando esto sucede, el Sim puede levantarse y hablar con el extraterrestre, y eventualmente hacerse amigo de ellos. Si la relación se vuelve lo suficientemente alta, se le puede pedir al alienígena que se mueva. Es más probable que los alienígenas acudan a un lote de Sim si usan un telescopio a menudo y recolectan rocas espaciales. Al atraer extraterrestres, un Sim no tiene que estar dormido; sin embargo, se sugiere que un Sim que intente atraer alienígenas tenga un alto nivel de lógica (alrededor de 8 puntos) y lleve alrededor de 10 piedras lunares o rocas espaciales. El Sim debería estar haciendo una actividad al aire libre por la noche. Necesidades ;Poder mental *Esta necesidad reemplaza a energía para todos los alienígenas adolescentes y mayores. Los niños y los niños pequeños utilizan la barra de energía normal. *Mantener las rocas espaciales (meteoros) proporciona un gran impulso en la necesidad. Habilidades Lista de poderes: *"Escaneo mental": aprende fácilmente los rasgos de un Sim. Cada escaneo revela un rasgo del Sim seleccionado. *"Transmutar metales preciosos y gemas": aumenta el valor o altera su composición geológica, lo que acelera el proceso natural más rápido. *"Control mental": transforma un invitado aleatorio en un sirviente durante 2 horas Sim y obliga a hacer tareas domésticas. *"Recombobulación": en lugar de tener que arreglar manualmente un objeto roto, un alienígena puede simplemente descargarlo con su cerebro para repararlo rápidamente. *El poder del cerebro dura mucho más tiempo y se repone mucho más rápido que la energía. *Restaurar el poder del cerebro es una opción separada. Dormir no ofrece beneficios a los extraterrestres. *Los alienígenas escanean objetos alrededor del vecindario para registrar datos. *Dejan pistas detrás de su presencia. *Pueden establecer enlaces telepáticos con los Sims cercanos para cuidar sus necesidades o los de los Sims, tales como: **Drenar el Sim de sus necesidades. **Transfiere una variedad de beneficios directamente a ellos **Impulsa a otro Sim sacrificando sus propias necesidades. **Convoca a un meteorito para que caiga en su ubicación objetivo. ;OVNI *Ellos tienen una nave espacial llamada "Galaxa", *Es el vehículo preferido de un alienígena. *Los extraterrestres pueden usar sus ovnis para: **Secuestrar a un Sim o sus amigos (como una broma). **Invadir un lote comunitario. Los Sims en el lote de abajo correrán en pánico mientras la nave recorre el área con sus cañones. Algunos pueden terminar con el moodlet chamuscado. **Viajar. La nave desaparecerá en un agujero de conejo. Los mensajes aparecerán con frecuencia describiendo la aventura, dependiendo del destino elegido. A su regreso, el alienígena recibirá un largo moodlet verde, y también puede traer gemas caseras o rocas espaciales. **Crea tormentas violentas. ;Abducciones *Los extraterrestres pueden secuestrar a los Sims tanto masculinos como femeninos. *Pueden elegir cualquier Sim para secuestrar. *Las abducciones no requieren un telescopio, pero usar uno aumenta las posibilidades de ser tomado. *Recoger rocas espaciales también atrae a los extraterrestres. *Durante un secuestro, el Sim elegido sale de su ubicación, mira al cielo hipnotizado por luces de colores y luego se ve atrapado en un "rayo tractor" y se lo lleva a un lugar desconocido. *Como en los juegos de Sims anteriores con extraterrestres, los Sims secuestrados nunca saben exactamente qué sucede durante el secuestro. *Los Sims masculinos no ocultos pueden ser impregnados por ellos. ;Interacciones con Sims normales *Un Sim puede hacerse amigo de un extraterrestre y usar su OVNI. *Los extranjeros pueden atacar un laboratorio de ciencias para buscar rocas espaciales en la noche entre las 8 p. M. Y las 6 p. M. Pero existe la posibilidad de que sean arrestados y encarcelados durante varias horas. ;Impregnación y Nacimiento *Los Sims tienen la oportunidad de quedar embarazados después de los secuestros. *Una descendencia de un Sim impregnado es un alienígena de sangre pura. *Ficcionalmente, los Sims masculinos impregnados no están embarazados. En su lugar, los extraterrestres experimentan con ellos cuando son secuestrados, lo que hace que su cuerpo sea el anfitrión de la descendencia extraterrestre durante un período de incubación. *Solo los Sims masculinos no ocultos pueden quedar embarazados por extraterrestres después de los secuestros. *Cuando se está haciendo Ñiqui Ñiqui con un Sim oculto, existe la posibilidad de que el bebé sea de sangre pura, oculto o híbrido. Los Sims 4 En Los Sims 4, los Sims pueden ir al espacio exterior y traer de vuelta a pequeñas criaturas alienígenas en contenedores, y pueden mantenerlas como mascotas. Sin embargo, los extraterrestres jugables como Sim regresan en el paquete de expansión Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!. Los alienígenas son similares a los de juegos anteriores, aunque hay algunas diferencias. Por ejemplo, parecen aproximadamente lo mismo que antes, pero brillan ligeramente cuando sienten emociones fuertes. Apariencia Los extraterrestres parecen similares a los mostrados en el disco de expansión Los Sims 3: Y Las Cuatro Estaciones. Un aspecto notable es que ahora tienen varios tonos de piel, incluyendo azul, verde y morado. Puedes personalizarlos mediante el CAS''o puedes colocarle su traje alienígena que viene en distintos colores. Como novedad en Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!, los extraterrestres pueden tomar apariencia humana y, por tanto, camuflarse. Si el jugador tiene un extraterrestre en su unidad doméstica, puede seleccionar la apariencia del camuflaje, así como la ropa. Habilidades Los alienígenas tienen ciertas capacidades que pueden usar, pero algunas de estas los volverán tensos por gastar su energía y solo pueden usarlas una vez cada cierto tiempo. *'Analizar personalidad''' - Los alienígenas tienen la capacidad de analizar la personalidad de un Sim con la finalidad de aprender sus rasgos. *'Empatizar' - Un alienígena puede hacer uso de esta habilidad sobre un Sim para sentir la misma emoción que éste. *'Camuflarse' - Esta habilidad permite a los alienígenas cambiar su aspecto por uno humano. De esta manera poder esconderse de los Sims. *'Cambiar camuflaje' - Esta habilidad le permite a un alienígena cambiar su camuflaje en cualquier momento. A diferencia de un simple cambio de ropa o cabello, esta capacidad también brinda la posibilidad de cambiar el aspecto físico que tendrá, aunque no permite cambiar rasgos, nombres o el tamaño corporal. *'Borrar recuerdos' - Los alienígenas pueden borrar los recuerdos de los Sims. Esto les sirve por si un Sim descubre que son alienígenas y así no recordaran que lo eran, pero esto afecta en la relación progresada con el Sim y si recién lo conociste parecerá como si fueras un desconocido. *'Asustar' - Los alienígenas pueden asustar a los Sims con un dispositivo mecánico, que muestra muchos objetos. Esta broma le dará a los Sims un moodlet que dura 4 horas, mientras que al mismo tiempo hace que el Sim se ponga incómodo. También aparece como una interacción mezquina. *'Resucitar alienígenas coleccionables' - Los alienígenas pueden devolver la vida a los objetos de colección alienígenas como una interacción en un objeto de colección alienígena muerta. *'Transmutar metal, cristal y elementos': Los extraterrestres pueden transmutar metales, cristales y elementos que se colocan en el mundo, cambiándolos por otros y cambiando la Rareza. Crear Un Sim Los alienígenas podrán crearse desde el Crear Un Sim. Aparecerá un botón similar al mostrado en Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales para seleccionar a un alienígena. Desde Crear un Sim, los jugadores pueden elegir entre una variedad de ajustes preestablecidos de cara alienígena, ojos únicos y una gama de tonos de piel como azul, púrpura y verde. También pueden ajustar las orejas puntiagudas. También hay una gama de maquillaje tipo alienígena que también pueden usar los Sims normales. Los alienígenas también pueden tener una gama de tonos de piel como el azul, el púrpura y el verde. Antes del Parche 17, los alienígenas no podían usar ropa normal y eran incapaces de tener pelo. Siempre llevaban su traje alienígena, a menos que estuvieran disfrazados. Sin embargo, la actualización permitió a los extraterrestres usar ropa y cabello, con las únicas limitaciones es la falta de detalles de la piel y el estilo de su apariencia. ;Camuflaje Los alienígenas pueden cambiar a sí mismos para parecerse a los Sims normales. En cualquier momento, los jugadores pueden editar y ajustar el aspecto de un alienígena camuflado. Mientras está disfrazado, un extraterrestre puede aparecer como un Sim normal y no ser descubierto por los Sims. Si un Sim descubre que el alienígena está disfrazado, el alienígena puede borrar la mente del Sim y pasar el día fingiendo ser un Sim normal. Sixam Sixam es un lugar secreto que puede visitarse a través de un "Electrogenerador de agujeros de gusano" o un cohete espacial que tenga la mejora "Generador de agujeros de gusano". Los Sims pueden explorar este lugar y encontrarse con rocas y plantas, así como la posibilidad de conocer alienígenas. Atrayendo alienígenas Al igual que en Los Sims 3, las abducciones alienígenas pueden ocurrir al azar durante la noche. Si un Sim trabaja en la carrera Científica y fallan un día en el trabajo, aumentan las posibilidades de que los Sims sean secuestrados. Otra forma de aumentar las posibilidades es que si el científico Sim crea una antena parabólica a través del Creador de inventos, puede usar el satélite para llamar extraterrestres al lote al que puede aumentar la posibilidad de abducción extraterrestre. Abducción alienígena Una abducción puede ocurrir en cualquier momento durante la noche (entre las 21:00-04:00). Cuando está en proceso una abducción, el Sim detendrá lo que está haciendo e irá a un lugar señalado con luces flotantes. Posteriormente, el Sim será alumbrado con una luz azul que viene de un OVNI y será llevado dentro de la nave. El Sim regresará después de un par de horas más tarde con un estado de humor titulado "¡Alienígenas! ¡Qué alucine!". Otras razas alienígenas Los Sims y los alienígenas no deben de ser los únicos seres inteligentes de la Vía Láctea o del Universo. Ninguna otra raza ha hecho apariencia física, pero en los textos de respuesta del viaje al futuro en Los Sims 3: Triunfadores algunos son mencionados. *'Colazoides: '''en Los Sims 3: Triunfadores, cuándo un Sim viaja al futuro, a veces aparecerá un texto que diga: "Tu Sim estaba viajando en unas ruinas de un planeta lejano, cuándo se topó con los '''colazoides', y luego se enteró de que no eran ruinas, sino la forma de construir sus casas." *'Delfines telépatas (Gignus V):' En el mismo juego, si el Sim utiliza la máquina del tiempo y vuelve, a veces nos saldrá el mensaje de que ha estado a punto de ahogarse en el planeta acuático Gignus 5, y que unos delfines telépatas le salvaron llevándolo a la costa. Después comió un poco de Piña 2.0 antes de que el flujo temporal volviera a abrirse. *'Gaia 13:' según el texto de la máquina del tiempo, Gaia 13 está cubierta por selvas cibernéticas. Trivia *Según la [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qvKCeClpLA cinemática final de Los Sims 2 para consola], los extraterrestres se tiran pedos en la oreja. *En Los Sims 3: Y las Cuatro Estaciones, usando el truco "buydebug", es posible obtener acceso a la nave espacial de un alienígena sin necesidad de conocer o hacerse amigo de un alienígena. *A diferencia de Los Sims 2, los alienígenas en Los Sims 3: Y las Cuatro Estaciones son tratados como un estado de vida completamente nuevo con su propio conjunto de habilidades. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros estados de la vida en Los Sims 3, los extraterrestres no se consideran ocultos. *El hecho de que todos los extraterrestres encontrados en Los Sims 3: Y las Cuatro Estaciones empiecen calvos puede sugerir que se supone que los extraterrestres de sangre pura son incapaces de hacer crecer el cabello. Sin embargo, la mecánica del juego no es diferente a la hora de editar alienígenas en CAS; Es posible darles cualquier peinado. *En Los Sims 3: Y las Cuatro Estaciones, el OVNI de un extraterrestre puede viajar a la Luna, al Gran Cinturón de Asteroides o al planeta Sixam. Describe a Sixam como habitado por alienígenas sin nombre. Cuando un Sim extraterrestre viaja allí, parece ser tratado como un extranjero ignorante. *A veces, cuando chismorrean, Sims puede decir: "¡La gente dice que (el nombre de Sim) es en realidad un extraterrestre que vive de manera secreta en nuestro vecindario!". *En Los Sims 3, si se instalan Y las Cuatro Estaciones y Criaturas sobrenaturales, una bruja es capaz de detener los embarazos de alienígenas a través de su hechizo de luz solar ya que el moodlet relacionado se registra como negativo en lugar de positivo a diferencia del embarazo regular. ** Si se usa este hechizo después de que haya pasado un día, se activará un recuerdo "Se hizo delgada" si se instala ¡Menuda Familia!. *En Los Sims 4, hay un alienígena en el centro de la multitud en el menú principal del 15° aniversario de Los Sims. *El planeta Sixam se presentó por primera vez en Los Sims 3: Y las Cuatro Estaciones como una aventura basada en texto a la que los Sims pueden viajar a través de la actualización del Galaxa. Sixam fue cambiado a un lote secreto en Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar! donde Sims puede visitar. *En Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!, los extraterrestres tienen un certificado de nacimiento, lápida y urna especiales. *En Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!, si hay un alienígena en el hogar, los sims puede ver un canal llamado ! # *% & $ @% que muestra múltiples escenas de alienígenas que llevan vidas normales. Galería Imágenes= Sighting in Spring.jpg|Presencia alienígena como se ve en el trailer en primavera. Sighting in Summer.jpg|Presencia alienígena como se ve en el trailer en verano. Sighting in Fall.jpg|Presencia alienígena como se ve en el trailer en otoño. Sighting in Winter.jpg|Presencia alienígena como se ve en el trailer en invierno. Aliens12.jpg|Invasión alienígena. Aliens10.jpg|Ataque alienígena. Aliens8.jpg|Alien probando un Sim. Aliens6.jpg|Una hembra alienígena que usa telepatía para escanear un Sim. Aliens5.jpg|Alienígena usando sus poderes telepáticos para un Sim. Aliens2.jpg|Alien escaneando una estatua. TS4 Alien Mind Control.png|Alienígena en Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar! controlando la mente de un Sim. Aliens11.jpg|Abducción alienígena. Green glow abduction.png|Un Sim apunto de ser abducido. TS3_Seasons_Aliens_MalePregnancy.jpg|Embarazo alienígena. Alien child.jpg|Infante alienígena. TS4 alien abduction.png|Abducción alienígena en Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar! Wierdest_ever_kiss.jpg|Un alienígena y un fantasma besando. The_Sims_3_Late_Night_Alien_Prop.png|Un accesorio de bebé extraterrestre encontrado en PlumbBob Pictures. Aliens3.jpg|Vergüenza alienígena. Aliens9.jpg|Alienígena malvado. Aliens7.jpg|Un extraterrestre sim andando en su ovni. AlienZombie.jpg|Híbrido Alienígena-Zombie. Alien Toad.png|Un Alien convertido en sapo por una bruja. TS4 Alien CAS.png|Alienígena en Crear un Sim TS4 an alien.jpg|Un alienígena en Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar! Alien_Portal.jpg|Portal alienígena Sims4-cloning-machine-clone-alien-success.jpg|Clonación alien exitosa. |-| Videos= ♦ Sims 2 vs Sims 3 vs Sims 4 Aliens|Alienígenas de Los Sims 2 a Los Sims 4. en: Alien fr:Extraterrestre pt-br:Alienígena Categoría:Estados de vida Categoría:Los Sims 2 Categoría:Los Sims 3: Y las cuatro estaciones Categoría:Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar! Categoría:Alienígenas